


Seven Minutes In Heaven

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depends on Who You Ask, M/M, Or brave, Thiam, liam is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is in love with Theo but to shy to say something.What else is New?





	1. The First party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorsakh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorsakh/gifts).



> Another prompt from the discord.
> 
> For Dani. Happy Birthday Queen of Suspense. ♡

When Liam woke up, he felt like shit.   
His head pondered, his mouth was dry and the fact that he couldn't even open his eyes without getting nauseous only lead to one conclusion – hangover.

One may ask now, but Liam, you are a werewolf – How can you be hung over?  
But the question one should ask is: Why the holy hell did you get so drunk on wolfsbane laced alcohol that you even have a hangover, Liam?  
Well, to solve this mystery, we have to start at the beginning. And that lays on a casual Thursday afternoon two weeks ago.

_“What the hell, dude? How can you be that good at Mario Kart? You are human?”, Liam clearly wasn't amused about the fact that he just lost for the fourth time in a row to his best friend. Mason on the other hand had fun._

_Nearly as much fun as Corey, who didn't want to play but loved to watch Liam loose for a change since the competitive beta seemed to have the upper hand in most of their activities. But by now Liam’s head was slightly red, his eyes even flickering between their usual blue and the supernatural gold of his wolf, so the Chameleon decided that it was time to change the subject before Mason had to buy a new controller (again)._

_“So, you are coming to Tracey’s party, right?” He asked hastily, while subtly trying to turn of the gaming system._   
_“The better question is – who isn’t going to be there?” Mason was clearly pumped for some fun “The last big party before summer. This is bound to be epic!”_   
_Liam on the other hand didn't seem convinced. “I don't know... I am not really in the mood to see Theo flirting with everything that has legs and doesn't run; again...”_   
_“Well, maybe, just maybe you should finally take my advice in consideration and tell him then!” Mason was done with his best friend moping about his Chimera roommate and the feelings he had for him._   
_“To be punched in the face again? Oh yeah, great idea, Mase.” Sometimes Liam really felt like he needed a new best friend. Maybe he should see if Theo would be up for that position? Since friends seemed to be all he wanted to be with Liam._

_Of course Liam went to the party anyway, for a human Mason could be pretty scary and convincing._  
 _Tracey‘s house was packed, it seemed like their whole year was there. Corey had already spotted Josh and Tracey and made a beeline over to his friends, pulling Mason with him. The latter at least had the decency to throw an apologetic look towards Liam before he disappeared between the dancers._  
 _Liam sighed._ Great. Just like I thought, this is going to be so much fun.

  
_Two hours later Liam's mood had improved greatly, courtesy of Brett and his wolfsbane laced vodka. The tall beta was currently sitting next to him, talking animated with Nolan and – Theo? Where the hell did he come from? Liam blinked owlishly, trying to clear his head._

God, he looks so good tonight... He really does.   
You should kiss him. _Huh? Where did that thought come from? Liam's clouded brain was convinced that this was a good idea._ Yes, how can he know we like him, if you don’t show it?  
 _Hm... that actually sounded logical, why didn't he think about this before?_  
 _“Liam? Is everything alright?” Theo shot him a concerned look.” You look like you are hurting yourself.”_  
 _“Oh, that's just his thinking face.” Brett was hilarious tonight._  
 _Just as Liam wanted to throw a clever response back (and he_ had _a clever response!) there was a loud bang and suddenly the lights and music were out._

_Immediately panic broke out, all the people shouted, stumbling around in search for an exit._   
_In the middle of the chaos Liam sat on the sofa, surprisingly calm and in his brain only existed one thought: NOW._

  
_With the extra courage of the alcohol in his system and in the protective darkness he scurried forward, finding Theo's familiar body on the seat right across from him. Their lips clashed together and for one moment the time seemed to have stopped - Theo kissed him back!_   
_Then, somewhere deep inside Liam’s brain, his sanity woke up, screaming at him to get away._

_And when the lights returned a few seconds later Liam was back in his seat, nursing another drink._

That brings us back to the present.   
Liam decided it would be the best to just wait until his healing kicked in and burned out the rest of poison (alcohol and wolfsbane alike). When he woke up for the second time, his world had stopped spinning and a glance at his phone told him two things: firstly, it was past noon and time to get up and eat something and secondly, he had a message from Theo.

  
**From Theo-dork 11:43am**   
**I need to see you. Market square in two hours?**

  
Liam gulped as the events from last night came rushing back. _Shit_. But ignoring Theo was not an option, the Chimera could be pretty persistent when he wanted something.

  
**To Theo-dork 12:56pm**   
**sure u want coffee?**

  
Then he took on the task of getting up and ready for his funeral. Because that Theo would kill him was out of question – even with the attempted bribery coffee (maybe it would help if he threw a muffin in too?).

  
When Liam entered the little cafe at the market where they always went after school, he immediately spotted Theo sitting at one of the more secluded tables in a corner.

  
_He has not seen you yet_. The voice inside his head was back. _You can still run away, leave the country and change your name._  
But Liam had always been extraordinary brave (stupid if you believe Theo, stubborn if you ask Jenna) and so he slowly stalked towards his friend.  
“Hey Liam”, Theo said, without turning around, having Liam break out in nervous sweating.  
“He-ey T. What's up? You wanted to meet?”  
“Sit down, we need to talk.” Fuck, he knows. _Run_!   
Liam sat down. And Theo finally looked up.

  
“It’s about the party last night. I need your help.”  
“O-oh, yeah?” Liam's sweating intensified.

  
“When the lights went out, someone kissed me and I need you to find out who it is.”

 

_tbc_


	2. The Second Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties might be Liam's new favourite thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the second chapter. :)   
> As always thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! ♡

If someone had told Liam he would one day help Theo Raeken to find a mysterious person that kissed him in the dark, he would have probably laughed and then demanded some of those “stuff you are on” for himself.  
But yet, here he was, in the seat across from his friend and roommate, staring at the distance.  
“Liam, are you listening?”  
“Uhm...yeah, sure. Of course I will help you.”   
“Yeah, you already said that. Like two minutes ago. Where the hell is your mind at? I really need to find that kisser! Have I told you how soft and full his lips were?”  
Liam shook his head – when did Theo change into a teenage girl daydreaming about their secret crush? _What the hell, he is cute anyway._

  
“I said, first we need to make a list of people who were in the room with us when the lights went out. That is were you can help.” Theo explained, sounding actually excited.  
“And what do we do if we have the names?”  
“Then I kiss them, of course.”  
 _Oh, yeah, sure. Great idea. Theo kissing a lot of people. Just my luck._  
After a few hours and many cups of coffee for Theo (Liam hated the jittery feeling caffeine gave him before and now he was just grossed out by the taste) they had a list with twenty names.  
“So what do you do? Just walk right up to all those people and kiss them?” Liam asked tiredly.   
“Of course not” Theo scoffed, “It’s time for another party!”

 

One thing Liam had to give Theo: when that guy did something, he went all out. And when he wanted something done, he succeeded (except in killing certain Alphas, apparently).  
Theo had charmed Jenna into leaving the house vacant for the night to go onto a date with David and Liam really wanted to know what Theo had said because every time Liam had asked his mom if he could throw a party she had just laughed.

  
But his charm was just one of the reasons why he crushed on Theo. The older boy was not only quick witted and intelligent but also, how Liam had learned while living with him, the perfect pendant to his chaotic self.

  
Liam watched Theo placing the snack bowls on the couch table, bending forward and giving Liam perfect view of his ass. The tight black shirt Theo was wearing showed just a small stripe of tanned skin, making Liam blush. _Oh, and there are the obvious physical attributes as well._  
Theo turned around “Liam! Don’t just stand there, help me with the drinks in the kitchen!” he demanded before already wiping past him.  
Liam sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

 

“And now, to make the whole event a little more interesting – How about a drinking game?”  
Theo’s face lit up so fast that Liam wished he had asked the question they had agreed upon sooner, just to have the boy beam at him like that again.  
“What a great idea, Li! Do you guys know ‘Seven Minutes In Heaven’?”  
That suggestion earned Theo a few weird looks - sure he was known for making out at parties, it in a closet with random partners?  
But with a look in the round – present were their whole pack, including Brett, Lori, Nolan, Mason, Corey and Hayden, Corey’s friends Tracey and Josh, as well as Gwen and a handful of other team members from the lacrosse team as well as Theo and Liam himself, the sceptic looks soon turned into curiosity.

The bottle spun fast, making Liam slightly dizzy and when she finally stopped, pointing at Tracey, he became slightly nauseous too. “Don’t forget, you only have seven minutes!” he called after the brunette as she practically ran towards the closet Theo was waiting in.

  
The game continued and Liam had to admit to himself that it was fun watching Gwen and Hayden coming back a little red around the nose, hair tousled; or hearing Nolan’s squeak after Brett disappeared into the closed with a predatory smirk. And the longer the game lasted, the happier Theo seemed to get.

When it was finally Liam’s turn to wait in the closet the Chimera’s grin practically split his face in two.  
“Of you go, little wolf” he practically purred, his grin now more suggestive than anything.  
Liam’s heart beat loud as he stood in the dark, his back to the door, waiting. He was so nervous that he nearly overheard the small screetch that signalled the arrival of his partner.

  
“Come on, Li. Turn around to me...” _Theo_. That was Theo without any doubt. Liam swallowed the lump that was building in his throat, before he turned on his heels to face the guy he was in love with.   
Even in the dark closet, Theo’s green eyes sparkled full of life. The Chimera smiled softly, before reaching out to touch Liam’s cheek, slowly pulling the beta towards his own face.  
And when their lips finally met, Liam felt like his whole world was suddenly a little brighter, everything a little lighter. His hands found their way around Theo’s waist, while Theo himself still hold Liam's cheek, softly, like he was made of porcelain.  
It felt like mere seconds when Theo broke the kiss again, still holding on to Liam’s body as if he was afraid the beta would vanish as soon as he let go of him.  
“I knew it” he whispered “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
Liam blushed “Because, and I don’t know if you knew, I am an idiot.”  
“Yeah, it you are my idiot.” With that statement Theo leaned back in again.

  
**Bonus scene – What happened while Liam was in the closet:**  
Corey was just about to spin the bottles Theo stopped him with a n iron grip around the wrist.  
“I will go.”   
“But Theo, that isn't how this game goes...” Brett had a death wish, it was the only explanation for his behaviour.   
“Oh, it’s okay”, Lori, seemed to have inherited the brains, cut her brother of and shot a supportive yet slightly frightened look towards Theo.   
“Go get your boy.”


End file.
